digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Duel Episode 11
"An Ice Heart" is the 11th episode of the series. The duel between Davis and IceDevimon begins. Will Davis win? Or will he wind up like his sister right now? Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. IceDevimon Turn 1: IceDevimon IceDevimon draws. He then Normal Summons "Frost Bat" (???/200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Rock Star Base" (1000/1200) in Attack Position. "Rock Star Base" attacks and destroys "Frost Bat". Since "Frost Bat" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, preventing "Rock Star Base" from attacking, changing its battle position or being destroyed by battle. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: IceDevimon IceDevimon draws. He then activates "Ice Meteor" to halve the Levels of all monsters in his hand until the End Phase. He then Normal Summons "Iceberg Serpent" (2100/???; Level 5 → 3) in Attack Position. "Iceberg Serpent" attacks "Rock Star Base". Due to the effect of "Frost Bat", "Rock Star Base" isn't destroyed by battle (Davis 4000 → 2900). Davis activates his face-down "Anger Mood" to Special Summon "Rock Star Drum" (1400/???) from his Deck in Attack Position (As its ATK is more than the Battle Damage he took). He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "The Crest of Sincerity" to look at IceDevimon's face-down ("Mirror Force"). He then Normal Summons "Raidramon" (1100/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy IceDevimon's Set "Mirror Force". He then activates "The Crest of Friendship" to target "Rock Star Drum" and increase the ATK of both monsters he controls by the ATK of "Rock Star Drum" ("Rock Star Drum": 1400 → 2800/???; "Raidramon": 1100 → 2500/1400). "Raidramon" attacks and destroys "Iceberg Serpent" (IceDevimon 4000 → 3600). "Rock Star Drum" attacks IceDevimon directly (IceDevimon 3600 → 800). Since "Rock Star Drum" inflicted Battle Damage, its effect activates, allowing Davis to draw a card. Turn 5: IceDevimon IceDevimon draws. He then activates "Ice Refresher" to increase his Life Points by 1000 for every card in his hand with "Ice" in its name. He has three (IceDevimon 800 → 3800). He then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all monsters IceDevimon controls gain 500 ATK and the loser of the duel loses his soul. He then Normal Summons "Ice Soldier" (1200 → 1700/???) in Attack Position. "Ice Soldier" attacks and destroys "Raidramon" (Davis 2900 → 2300). He then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Davis Davis draws. He then Tributes "Rock Star Drum" in order to Tribute Summon "Soccer Champion" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Terine" to fuse itself with "Soccer Champion", but it doesn't work as Davis has darkness after the last duel. "Soccer Champion" attacks and destroys "Ice Soldier" (IceDevimon 3800 → 2900). Turn 7: IceDevimon IceDevimon draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Service Knight" (1200/???) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Service Knight", IceDevimon cannot activate any Trap Cards whenever it attacks. "Service Knight" attacks IceDevimon directly (IceDevimon 2900 → 1700). He then activates "Sleigh the Beast". Now Davis can draw cards from his Deck until he draws a Magic/Trap Card. For each Monster Card drawn, Davis can send it to the Graveyard and select a monster with 1500 or lower ATK in order to allow the selected monster to attack again. He draws and discards two monsters, so "Service Knight" attacks twice more. "Service Knight" attacks IceDevimon directly twice (Davis 1700 → 500 → 0).